A Shocking Addition
A Shocking Addition is the second episode of Object Overload. Episode Description In this episode, Boombox and Clock pick their teams, and head off to a shocking start to their first Team Challenge! However, it isn't going to be easy... Plot Cold open The episode starts with Boombox and Toothy in a conversation about the final three of the contest in The End of the Beginning. Boombox says that he* kicked the ball and it aimed to Toothy during the challenge. Boombox says that he affaired to a "crying baby." Toothy tells Boombox that he* knows that he* is talking to him, which Boombox says that he* is, saying that he* is just telling him how awesome he* is. Gamey yells for Boombox and Clock, who immediately rush over to him. He tells the two team leaders that not only do they get to pick the teams, but they also receive immunity tickets. Clock asks what the tickets do. Gamey explains that if a player had the ticket, they are automatically safe for one elimination, and can earn more by doing really well in challenges. Gamey then tells the other contestants to gather. Gamey tells the contestants the challenge of the episode, which is to navigate through an electric maze. Lighter scoffs at this, saying he can do it blindfolded, which is exactly what one half of the team will be wearing. However, Popcorn notes that the teams were not established yet, so Gamey prioritizes on that. Since Boombox knocked Toothy off in the previous episode, he* got to choose first. His* first choice was Ping Pong Ball, who thanks him*. Clock chooses Snow Globe first, saying he is a pretty "cool guy," a joke Snow Globe does not take. Boombox decides to pick the alliance, causing Toothy, Paper Airplane, and Coney to cheer. Clock tells him that he* cannot choose three members, only for him* to tell him that there are no rules. Clock decides to choose Candy, Globe, and Dusty. Taking advantage of the no-rules thing, Boombox chooses Kite, Toaster, Marble and Pearly next. Then the two look at each other like rivals, before Clock chooses Cherry, Casey, Popcorn, Crayon, and Picture. Boombox's final choices were Masky, Disc, Soccer Ball, and Boxing Glove, though he* notes that he might kill his* team, making Boxing Glove sad. Clock decides to have everyone else onto his team. After the intro At the entrance of the electric fence field maze, Gamey tries to explain to the contestants about what will happen if they touched the electric fences. Lighter, who interrupts him, goes ahead to show what will happen. He kicks Kite into the maze, who is electrocuted to death by the fence as Disc and Ping Pong Ball look in horror. However, she comes out of a door unscathed. She asks about the door, and Clock explains to her that the door was the Doorway of Life, a recovery center he built last night. Trivia *This is the only episode in the original series where Dusty is voiced by Niall, as this is the first episode where Dusty had a line. **This is also the only episode where Niall voiced Disc, who also said his first line in this episode. *This is the only episode to date where Melony survives for the entire duration of the episode. All other episodes have her die at least once. *This episode marks Kite the first character to be seen being recovered by the Doorway of Life. *This episode also marks the first time Dusty, Snow Globe, and Disc had speaking roles. **Adam Katz and Eddie Kingston were not voicing Dusty and Disc (respectively) yet. Taylor Grodin, however, voices Snow Globe in that episode and onward. Goofs #When Clock chooses Cherry, Casey, Popcorn, Crayon, and Picture, Dusty, Globe, Candy, and Snowglobe are not in the order in which they are picked from first to last, but rather from last to first. #The plains is shown a split second before the intro plays. This may have been intended to be a part of a scene that never made it into the episode. #When Gamey points at the contestants in a scene, Clock quickly changes into Snow Globe due to a placing error, because Clock is supposed to be the one who guide his pair in the maze. #*At the same time Clock changes into Snowglobe, Paper Airplane appears from thin air in the corner of the screen. #At a couple of times Pearly is one of the people who are going to guide, but when she got out of the maze, she is blind folded. That means that Marble was guiding Pearly, when it was supposed to be vice versa. #When switching to the next scene after two of Team Tune's members made it out of the maze, Gamey is deloaded and Melony is loaded before the background changes. In short: Melony can be seen outside the maze for a frame. #At 7:20, the floor seems to be breaking apart, making the mountains look as if they are floating in midair. Category:Episode Category:Episodes where Team Tune won the challenge Category:Original